The present invention relates to a nozzle for guiding a metal melt from a first to a second means, in particular it relates to a submerged entry nozzle for guiding a stream of a metal melt (steel melt) from a metallurgical melting vessel (like a tundish) into a mould (like an ingot), both of which may also be called “reservoir”.
Such a submerged entry nozzle (hereinafter called also SEN) is used in the continuous casting of steel slabs. A SEN typically comprises a refractory ceramic tube-like body with an inlet opening at its first end (the upper end in its mounting position) and a conduit (an internal channel), running from said inlet opening through said ceramic tube in an axial direction of the nozzle (tube) to its second end (the lower end in its mounting position), which second end provides a body stop of the channel in its longitudinal extension and at least two lateral outlet openings of said channel through which the metal melt enters into the mould.
In other words: The molten metal stream, coming from a tundish or similar vessel, enters the inlet opening, further runs vertically and downwardly through said conduit (through the intermediate or middle portion of the nozzle between upper and lower end) from said inlet opening towards said outlet opening(s), being deflected on its way to said outlet opening(s) and leaves the nozzle more or less perpendicular to its axial extension through these outlet openings before entering the associated mould.
This is true as well with respect to the SEN as disclosed in WO 2007/138260 A2 with the proviso that flow dividers, arranged at the lower (outlet) end of the nozzle, are responsible for dividing the metal stream in numerous partial streams before leaving the nozzle.
This general design concept is further realized by EP 0946321 B1, the nozzle of which being provided with a 2 part flow divider in its exit zone (=lower end of nozzle) to minimize the appearance of cracks.
The known design may lead to turbulences in the metal bath in the associated mould and/or to turbulences in any slag layer and/or any mould (masking) powder on top of the metal bath. These effects can reduce the steel quality and the quality of the cast product respectively. The know design is also responsible for a limited flow capacity (flow rate).
It is an object of the invention to provide a nozzle of the type mentioned which provides a high flow-rate without causing undesired lateral turbulences by the metal stream leaving the nozzle and entering into the metal bath in the associated aggregate (for example a mould).